Story To The End
by Keishouta
Summary: Chapter 3 update! Naruto yang sedari tadi menatap miris ke arah Sasuke mulai berfikir, ternyata dia memang benar-benar terkena Toxin sehingga dia kehilangan memorinya. "Dobe, kenapa mereka terlihat panik begitu." "di dalam kuil ada seorang Summoner yang sudah 2 hari belum selesai melakukan Praying." "di-dia belum keluar juga, aku sudah menunggunya hampir 2 hari."
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, aku author baru disini, ini adalah ff pertamaku. Fic ini terinspirasi dari game Final Fantasy X tapi jalan ceritanya sedikit ku ubah dan aku juga menambahkan Oc disini. Mungkin masih ada sedikit typo dan kesalahan karena itu mohon bimbingannya ya senpai ^^~**

**Tittle : Story To The End**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto & Final Fantasy X © Square Enix**

**Pairing : Belum ada**

**Rate : Mungkin T**

**Warning : Typo, Alur berantakan, Bahasa tidak baku**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy**

**Selamat Membaca ^^~**

Halvelt merupakan negara maju dimana rakyatnya hidup dalam kemakmuran, tanpa kekurangan, bahkan tidak ada peperangan. Tapi pada saat kebangkitan "Demon" beserta anak buahnya yang disebut "Dark Beast" semua itu hanyalah impian belaka. Tidak ada yang mengetahui kapan dimulainya penyerangan Demon, yang orang-orang tahu hanyalah pada saat Demon muncul maka Kota yang didekat-nya akan hancur. Semua warga dari berbagai penjuru kota saling bekerja sama untuk melakukan penyerangan terhadap pasukan Demon, tapi semuanya sia-sia. Manusia biasa bukan tandingan-nya.

Pada saat semua manusia hampir menyerah, cahaya harapan datang dengan kemunculan seseorang yang mampu memanggil "Holy Beast" dengan kekuatan sucinya, yang disebut "Summoner". Summoner melakukan perjalanan bersama beberapa "Guardian" kepercayaannya dari kota ke kota untuk melakukan ritual "Praying" di kuil di setiap kota. Setelah Summoner mampu memanggil semua Holy Beast yang ada, seorang Summoner mendapatkan kekuatan untuk memanggil "Final Holy Beast", Holy Beast yang terkuat yang mampu mengalahkan Demon.

Karena pengorbanan Summoner yang sangat besar untuk mengalahkan Demon, maka sang Summoner pun dijadikan legenda oleh semua orang diseluruh Halvelt, tapi sayangnya kekalahan Demon hanya bersifat sementara.

**Chapter 1 : The story begin**

Konoha, 20xx

Oc POV

"Haaah,haah." Aku memegangi kepalaku yang sakit, pagi ini aku terbangun karena mimpi buruk yang mengerikan. Dalam mimpiku aku dikejar-kejar monster yang mengerikan, entah mimpi macam apa itu.

Segera aku menuju kamar mandi karena aku sudah tidak tahan dengan tubuhku yang berkeringat ini, setelah mandi aku langsung mengenakan seragam baruku, celana panjang kotak-kotak berwarna merah, kemeja putih lengan pendek dan dasi kupu-kupu yang senada dengan celana sekolahku. Meskipun ini musim semi tapi entah kenapa udaranya terasa dingin sekali, mungkin efek global warming karena itu aku tidak lupa memakai sweater warna abu-abu yang panjangnya selutut tapi aku biarkan terbuka tidak diresleting.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk SMA. Setelah aku yakin sudah lengkap semua, aku membuka pintu apartemenku dan bisa kulihat seorang wanita yang menunggu di depan pintu.

"Ohayou, Yuki-chan. Apa kau sudah siap?" Sapanya sambil tersenyum. Dia adalah manejer pribadiku, namanya Kurenai Yuhi. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku memiliki manejer pribadi? Jawabannya karena aku seorang model.

"Hmm." Balasku singkat. Jangan salahkan aku yang seolah bersikap acuh, karena aku sangat lelah karena pekerjaanku ini, sampai-sampai berbicara pun rasanya lelah sekali.

Jujur aku tidak suka pekerjaanku ini, selain melelahkan aku juga benci blitz kamera yang terus-terusan menyilaukan mataku ditambah teriakan dari fans-fansku yang kebanyakan perempuan yang membuat telingaku sakit.

Meskipun aku membenci pekerjaanku tapi tanpa pekerjaan ini aku tidak tahu nasibku nanti gimana, karena aku seorang yatim piatu. 10 tahun yang lalu saat umurku 5 tahun ayahku tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak bahkan polisi sekalipun tidak dapat menemukan keberadaannya sehingga membuat ibuku yang sangat mencintai ayahku sakit-sakitan karena shock, tubuhnya pun melemah, juga sering melamun. 4 tahun kemudian saat umurku 9 tahun ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil.

Jujur saat itu aku ingin sekali bunuh diri, bayangkan setelah kehilangan ayah aku harus kehilangan ibu. Kejadian itu sangat membuatku terpuruk tapi beruntunglah aku bertemu dengan Kurenai-san yang bekerja di salah satu agensi entertainment yang membuatku menjadi terkenal seperti sekarang. Meskipun aku tidak memiliki orang tua tapi setidaknya aku tidak kekurangan biaya untuk hidupku.

"Yuki-chan, jam 2 siang aku akan menjemputmu disekolah, jam 2.30 akan ada meeting dari agensi, kemudian pemotretan jam 4.00 dan terakhir makan malam dengan direktur perusahaan laptop merk xxx untuk perpanjangan kontrak iklan." Sambil menyetir Kurenai-san menjelaskan jadwal ku hari ini, mendengarnya saja aku sudah lelah.

Tanpa menjawab aku hanya memandang kaca mobil melihat pemandangan luar yang membosankan. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat billboard besar ditengah kota yang menggambarkan diriku yang sedang memegang handphone merk terkenal. Bisa dibilang aku model yang sedang naik daun karena tidak hanya billboard besar itu, juga dibeberapa mall-mall besar ada potret diriku. Bahkan aku juga muncul dibeberapa iklan bergengsi di stasiun tv.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Kurenai-san, baru juga sampai di gerbang yang bertuliskan Konoha High School, aku bisa mendengar teriakan "kyaa kyaa" dari para siswi. Tapi aku bersukur teriakan itu bukan untukku karena bisa kulihat mereka sedang berkerumun disekitar salah satu siswa yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya.

"Kyaa Sake-kun!" huh? Sake? Namanya aneh banget, apa mungkin karena ramai aku jadi mendengarnya sake?

"Senpai jadilah pacarku." Senpai? oh berarti dia seniorku.

"Kyaaa senpai kau ganteng sekali."

Tanpa perduli aku tetap berjalan menuju gedung sekolah tapi tanpa sengaja aku dan cowo "Sake" itu bertatapan mata, jujur dia memang ganteng sekali. Dibanding diriku ya aku gak ada apa-apanya, aku jadi sedikit iri.

"Kyaa itu Yuki-chan!"

"Apa? Yuki? Mizuto Yuki yang model itu? Kyaa cantik sekali!"

"Beneran itu Mizuto Yuki, aslinya cantik banget!"

See? Kenapa aku bilang iri pada ketampanan cowo bernama sake itu? Karena aku ini bishounen. Banyak yang bilang aku ini cantik, ya karena fisikku seperti perempuan. Jika kalian penasaran dengan fisikku, akan kuberi tau. Rambutku lurus berwarna coklat hazel dengan poni belah pinggir hingga menutupi kedua alisku dan rambut belakangku panjangnya sampai menutupi leher, warna mataku sama dengan rambutku. Kulitku juga putih dan mulus tanpa ada noda sedikitpun. Jika tinggi cowo SMA pada umumnya 170cm aku hanya 165cm, bahkan berat badanku saja hanya 45kg. Sebenarnya aku gak suka mereka bilang aku cantik, apa mereka gak memikirkan perasaanku sebagai cowo ya?

Setelah insiden teriak-teriakan akhirnya aku berhasil masuk di kelasku, kelas 1-C. 3 jam pelajaran pertama pun selesai, ada jeda 30 menit sebelum pelajaran selanjutnya. Teman-teman sekelasku sedang sibuk berkenalan bahkan ada yang sudah saling akrab hingga tertawa bersama, tetapi beda denganku. Sama seperti di SMP, aku gak punya teman. Memang ada beberapa dari mereka yang berbisik-bisik ke arah ku mungkin saja mereka ingin berkenalan tapi mereka pasti merasa enggan, karena mereka melihatku sebagai Yuki sang model bukan Yuki seorang pelajar SMA biasa.

Dari pada berdiam diri saja aku berniat untuk ketoilet sekalian jalan-jalan keliling sekolah, tapi baru saja beranjak dari kursi terjadilah gempa, gempanya benar-benar kencang. Kulihat semua orang berlarian karena panik, segera aku mengambil tas ransel ku dan berlari keluar kelas. Disepanjang lorong di lantai 2 bisa kulihat ada banyak serangga-serangga besar yang bentuknya aneh sekali menyerang apapun yang dilihatnya termasuk manusia, beberapa siswa ada yang terbunuh, juga ada yang bertahan melawan serangga tersebut. Aku merinding melihat serangga yang kira-kira besarnya sebesar anjing pada umumnya, harusnya serangga tersebut masuk book of record.

Aku berlari sekencang mungkin untuk menuruni tangga berharap agar serangga aneh itu tidak melihatku. Kemudian tiba-tiba sekolah menjadi gelap seperti ada yang menghalangi cahaya matahari, dengan memberanikan diri aku membuka salah satu kaca dan melihat keadaan. Tepat di atas sekolah ada sesosok monster seperti ular yang bentuknya besar sekali, aku yakin gedung paling tinggi seKonoha pun kalah besar dan panjang dari ular tersebut. Dari badan ular tersebut seperti ada kumpulan cahaya, dugaanku ular tersebut akan menghancurkan gedung sekolah ini dengan cahaya itu.

"Kriik...krikkk...kriiik..."

'Mati aku!' Batinku, aku tahu sekali itu suara serangga yang menyerang di dalam sekolah, aku segera membalikkan badanku dan BINGO! Ada 3 serangga yang bersiap menyerangku.

Serangga pertama melompat kearahku. "Hiaaaat!" Dengan reflek aku mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku ketangan untuk menghajarnya dan berhasil! Serangga itu terpental, aku bersyukur waktu SMP aku ikut ekskul karate tapi ini gila! tanganku sakit sekali serasa nonjok besi.

Serangga kedua juga menyerangku dan aku berhasil menendangnya tapi serangga ketiga menyerang perutku. Kekuatannya besar sekali sehingga tubuhku membentur kaca kemudian terpental dari lantai 2 dan jatuh tersunggkur dilapangan. Tubuhku terasa sakit semua tertutama dibagian perut, aku memegangi perutku dan membuka mataku. Pemandangan pertama yang aku lihat adalah ular besar yang melayang di atas gedung sekolah siap menembakkan cahaya yang ada ditubuhnya. Dengan tertatih aku bangkit dan berlari menjauhi gedung sekolah.

Bisa kudengar suara yang sangat menyakitkan pendengaranku, entah suara apa itu yang pasti aku gak berani melihat kebelakang dan terus berlari. Sesaat kemudian suara tersebut berubah terdengar seperti bom tapi tidak, mungkin suara ini lebih besar dari bom, tubuhku terpental dan aku tidak sadarkan diri. Akan tetapi, aku merasa seperti ada yang melindungiku.

Normal POV

"Unghh." Yuki memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan, sungguh suara tadi seperti ingin membuat kepalanya pecah. Tubuhnya terasa berat sekali tapi benar saja, pada saat Yuki membuka matanya dia bisa melihat sesorang yang tergeletak di atas tubuhnya seakan melindunginya.

Yuki menyingkirkan tubuh itu dari atas tubuhnya, ternyata seorang siswa dengan rambut raven yang dia lihat tadi pagi. "D-dia si sake kan?"

"S-senpai bangun! Senpai." Yuki mengguncang tubuh pemuda raven itu tetapi tidak ada reaksi sama sekali. Sesaat kemudian dari tubuh ular besar yang melayang itu menjatuhkan beberapa bebatuan disekitar mereka.

"Krik...krik..." Tenyata dari bebatuan tersebut terbentuklah serangga yang menyerang sekolah tadi. Serangga-serangga yang mengelilingi mereka berdua memancarkan sinar dari sayapnya dan seketika menembakkan duri-duri yang bercahaya tepat kearah Yuki dan pemuda raven tersebut.

"Hwaaaaa!" Yuki berteriak dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya melindungi wajahnya dan menutup matanya.

Traaang!

Setelah mendengar suara seperti pedang yang beradu, Yuki membuka matanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ternyata pemuda raven tersebut sudah sadarkan diri. Pemuda tersebut menggenggam sebuah pedang tipis yang memancarkan listrik di tangan kanannya.

"Senpai!" Yuki menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau diamlah ditempat biar aku yang bereskan semua." Dalam beberapa detik pemuda raven tersebut dengan mudah menebas serangga-serangga tersebut menggunakan pedangnya, padahal tubuh serangga-serangga itu keras seperti batu dan anehnya semua serangga yang berhasil dibunuh berubah menjadi bulatan-bulatan cahaya kecil dan melayang ke langit kemudian hilang.

"Su-sugoi." Yuki hanya mematung melihat kecepatan pemuda raven tersebut.

Kemudian Yuki baru tersadar dengan ledakkan tadi, setelah membalikkan badannya hanya pemandangan lubang besar yang ada dihadapannya. Lubangnya selain besar juga dalam, mungkin kedalamannya sampai ke perut bumi sangat persis dengan hasil ledakan bom nuklir.

"G-gedung sekolahnya... Hilang." Seketika lutut Yuki melemas dan dia menjatuhkan dirinya.

"Ini ulah Demon." Pemuda raven itu berdiri di sebelah Yuki.

"Demon?" Yuki yang kebingungan hanya menatap pemuda raven dengan harapan dia akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi disini.

"Ya, monster-monster yang menyerang kita tadi disebut Dark Beast, monster ciptaan Demon. Ck aku gak nyangka mereka akan menyerang secepat ini!" Kemudian Pemuda raven tersebut membantu Yuki untuk berdiri.

"Ano senpai, sebelumnya terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku. Namaku Yuki, Mizuto Yuki." Yuki menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Pemuda raven tersebut.

"Tidak masalah, aku Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke membalas menjabat tangan Yuki.

"Eh tunggu dulu, namamu Mizuto?"

"Hmm?" Si pemilik nama hanya kebingungan menatap Sasuke.

Roaaaar

Baru saja Sasuke ingin menjelaskan tetapi makhluk besar berbentuk ular itu terbang kearah mereka berdua.

"Cepat naik kepunggungku! Kita harus segera lari!" Sasuke memposisikan dirinya berjongkok agar Yuki bisa digendongnya dengan mudah.

"Uhm." Yuki hanya menurut dan memeluk leher Sasuke sementara kedua kakinya dipegang kedua tangan Sasuke. Secepat kilat Sasuke berlari menghindari ular raksasa tersebut, melompati gedung-gedung bahkan menghindari serangan monster yang mereka temui di tengah perjalanan.

"Seluruh Konoha... h-hancur." Yuki menatap miris keadaan Konoha saat ini, gedung-gedung yang hancur, tabrakan mobil dimana-mana, jasad-jasad penduduk bahkan Billboard besar yang bergambar Yuki sudah hancur tak berbentuk.

"Sepertinya ular itu tertinggal jauh." Sasuke menapakkan dirinya dilorong antara dua gedung. "Kuharap makhluk-makhluk itu tidak akan menemukan kita disini."

"Kenapa ini semua terjadi? KATAKAN PADAKU APA SALAH PENDUDUK KONOHA SEHINGGA SEMUA INI TERJADI!" Yuki mencengkram kerah seragam Sasuke, tapi dia hanya menatap diam Yuki.

"Apa dengan amarah bisa menyelesaikan semuanya? Apa dengan amarahmu itu bisa menyelamatkan penduduk konoha?" Sasuke melepaskan tangan Yuki dari seragamnya, sebenarnya Sasuke udah jengkel sama kelakuan Yuki yang menurut Sasuke hanya merepotkannya akan tetapi dia ingat pesan mendiang ayahnya yang mengatakan 'apapun yang terjadi lindungi anak yang bernama Mizuto.'

"Sial!" Yuki hanya memukul tembok yang ada didekatnya. Dia lelah dengan masalah yang susah ada dikehidupannya ditambah lagi dengan penyerangan monster aneh yang bernama Dark Beast atau apalah itu. Lalu Sasuke mencengkram kedua bahu Yuki dan menatapnya tajam entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, kemudian dia seperti mencari-cari sesuatu ditubuh Yuki.

"M-mau apa kau.?!" Yuki mencoba melindungi dirinya tapi percuma sepertinya Sasuke tampak serius.

"Tato." Sasuke masih tampak menelusuri tubuh Yuki dari kedua kaki, kedua tangan bahkan leher.

"Hm? Ma-maksudmu ini?" Yuki membuka sarung tangan kirinya dan menunjukkan tato di telapak tangannya berbentuk segitiga yang dimasing-masing sudutnya berbentuk lingkaran kecil.

"Ternyata benar kau itu Mizuto." Sasuke berjongkok dengan bertumpu lutuk kanannya dan kepalanya sedikit menunduk. "Mulai sekarang aku, Sasuke Uchiha akan menjadi Guardianmu."

"Tolong deh Sasuke, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bermain-ma..." Kata-kata Yuki terpotong saat ada lubang besar dari langit yang menyedot mereka berdua. Tubuh mereka melayang seperti diterbangkan angin.

"Hwaaa Sasukeeee!" Yuki mencoba meraih tangan Sasuke yang yang berada dibawahnya begitu juga sebaliknya tapi langit seakan menyerap mereka dengan cepatnya seperti kedalam dimensi yang berbeda.

**To Be Continue...**

**Mohon reviewnya ya senpai ^^~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Story To The End**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto & Final Fantasy X © Square Enix**

**Pairing : Belum ada**

**Rate : Mungkin T**

**Warning : Oc, OOC, Typo, Alur berantakan, Bahasa tidak baku**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy**

**Selamat Membaca ^^~**

Sudah berjam-jam sejak insiden penghancuran Konoha, Sasuke terus berjalan tetapi dia tetap tidak menemukannya, menemukan siapa? Tentu saja si bocah calon _Summoner_ itu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya jangankan keberadaan Yuki, keberadaan hewan sekecil semut pun gak ada. Sasuke tidak tahu sekarang tepatnya dia dimana tapi dia yakin ini disalah satu wilayah bagian Halvelt, negara yang sering diceritakan mendiang ayahnya. Kenapa Sasuke bisa yakin ini di Halvelt? Karena banyak hal ganjil disini seperti pohon yang batangnya memancarkan sinar, sungguh pohon seperti itu benar-benar diluar logika, juga disekelilingnya ada reruntuhan puing-puing yang Sasuke yakin itu puing-puing bangunan kuno karena gak mungkin ada reruntuhan bangunan kuno secara Konoha itu kota modern yang gak kalah modern dengan Tokyo, Seoul, London atau New York.

"Akh, SIAL!" Umpatnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, Sasuke Tidak hanya kehilangan jejak orang yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabnya untuk dilindungi tapi juga tentang penyerangan _Demon_ yang mendadak. Meskipun Sasuke hanyalah anak sebatang kara di Konoha tetapi tetap saja Konoha merupakan tempatnya dilahirkan juga dibesarkan. Sasuke sangat shock melihat hancurnya Konoha pada saat dia terhisap ke langit.

Srek Srek Srek

'Apa itu?' Batin Sasuke setelah mendengar suara-suara di balik semak belukar. Seharusnya lega bukan ada makhluk lain juga disini, beruntung jika manusia, nah kalau monster-monster aneh? Karena itu Sasuke bersiaga memasang kuda-kudanya tetapi harapannya musnah sudah.

"P-pedangku tidak ada."

Sasuke tetap meraba-raba punggungnya tetapi, jangankan pedangnya sarungnya pun tidak ada padahal seingat Sasuke terakhir kali pedangnya itu masih terikat rapih di punggungnya.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian muncul monster dari semak-semak berbentuk reptil kira-kira sebesar beruang dengan kempat kaki dan buntutnya menyerupai mata pedang, dilihatnya saja Sasuke tau betapa tajamnya itu.

No hope! ya, mana mungkin manusia biasa bisa mengalahkan monster seperti itu dengan tangan kosong tapi berungtunglah Sasuke yang sejak kecil telah terlatih sehingga tidak hanya menggunakan pedang tapi dia juga bisa berlari secepat kilat. Sasuke terus berlari menghindari monster tersebut tapi tanpa diduga monster berbentuk reptil itu juga memiliki kecepatan yang tidak bisa diremehkan, disaat yang amat sangat gak tepat 3 monster yang sama persis muncul di hadapannya, begitu juga disebelah kanan dan kiri pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

"Sial, aku terkepung!"

**Chapter 2 : Lost**

Sasuke bersiaga jika monster yang berjalan mendekat dan mengepungnya itu menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba, tapi kemudian muncul sekumpulan orang berpakaian aneh seperti seragam tentara. Salah satu dari mereka memberikan komando dengan bahasa yang sama sekali tidak Sasuke mengerti, dari bentuk badan dan suaranya sangat diyakinkan kalau dia itu perempuan.

Setelah perempuan itu memberi aba-aba dengan tangannya, yang lainnya segera mengarahkan pistol mereka ke arah monster-monster tersebut dan terjadilah perang. Sasuke berniat untuk menghindari peperangan itu tapi tanpa disangka monster-monster itu terus bertambah dan lagi-lagi dia terkepung.

"Tangkap ini." Tiba-tiba perempuan yang diduga Sasuke pemimpin sekumpulan orang tadi melempar pedang kearah Sasuke dan mendarat mulus ditangan Sasuke.

'Ternyata dia juga bisa berbicara bahasa jepang ya, eh ini pedangku...' Batin Sasuke terkejut, segera dia membuka sarung pedangnya untuk memasang kuda-kuda dan muncullah pancaran listrik dari pedangnya tersebut.

"Kau bisa bertarung?" Tanya perempuan berpakaian aneh memakai masker menutupi wajahnya tersebut yang berdiri membelakangi Sasuke.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke singkat sebelum pemuda bermata onyx tersebut menebas monster-monster itu dengan mudahnya tanpa tersisa dengan kecepatan yang menakjubkan, bahkan semua orang yang sedang berperang pun hanya terdiam dan terkagum-kagum dibuatnya.

**O_O O_O**

Setelah perang tersebut dengan sangat terpaksa Sasuke ikut dengan orang-orang tersebut karena berjalan sendirian ditempat yang sama sekali tidak dikenal bukanlah pilihan yang tepat ditambah lagi matahari sudah terbenam entah monster apa lagi yang akan muncul nantinya. Saat ini Sasuke berada di dek di sebuah kapal laut milik mereka yang entah kenapa dia tidak diijinkan untuk masuk kedalam kabin, apa mereka gak tau kalau Sasuke kedinginan? Bahkan kelaparan, huh!

"Hey, ini." Tiba-tiba entah datang dari mana, perempuan berpakaian aneh dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya itu memberikan sekotak makanan kepada Sasuke.

'Hm? Nasi kare?' Sasuke membatin, tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung melahapnya karena lapar yang amat sangat. Bayangkan dari tadi pagi dia terus berjalan tanpa arah selama berjam-jam dan sama sekali belum makan apapun, lapar banget kan!

"Perkenalkan namaku Tenten." Akhirnya perempuan itu melepaskan masker yang menutupi wajahnya itu. Sambil makan Sasuke sedikit melirik ke arahnya tetapi dia tetap melanjutkan acara makan malamnya.

"Uhuuk Uhuuk"

Karena lahapnya Sasuke makan secara tak sengaja pemuda berambut raven itu tersedak.

"Haha makanya kalau makan tuh pelan-pelan." Tenten hanya tersenyum jahil melihat pemuda yang baru dia temui beberapa jam yang lalu itu dan memberikannya sebotol air putih, ternyata dibalik sikapnya yang sok keren dia itu ceroboh juga ya.

"Hn, arigattou." Sasuke hanya menanggapi acuh dan tenang karena saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk marah, kesal, gengsi ataupun malu.

"Umm, ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu? Kau berasal dari mana?" itulah yang dari tadi Tenten ingin tanyakan karena gadis itu sangat penasaran kenapa ada orang berpakaian yang menurutnya sangat asing.

"Uchiha Sasuke, dari Konoha." Sebenarnya Sasuke paling benci dengan orang yang berisik, bawel maupun yang banyak tanya layaknya wartawan tapi karena perempuan ini telah menolongnya menemukan pedangnya, memberikan tumpangan meskipun tidak jelas kemana tujuannya juga memberikan makanan, ya anggap saja dengan menjawab pertanyaannya sama dengan balas budi.

"Ti-tidak mungkin, na-namamu Uchiha d-dan lagi kau dari Konoha?" Tenten menutup mulutnya sambil matanya berkaca-kaca seolah sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan. "Apa kau kenal Fu-Fugaku-sama?"

Sasuke mebelalakkan matanya, ternyata benar didunia ini ada orang yang mengenal ayahnya. Sungguh Sasuke meralat ucapannya kalau dia benci wartawan karena saat ini banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan dari tentang ayahnya hingga yang terjadi di Konoha. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau tentang ayahku dan apa yang terjadi dengan Konoha?"

Entah antara sedih, senang, atau terkejut pada saat Tenten mendengar kalau cowok di depannya ini adalah anak dari Uchiha Fugaku tapi yang gadis ini tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin dia dari Konoha?

"A-akuu... kyaaaaaaaaaa!" Ucapan Tenten terpotong, padahal dia ingin memberitahu beberapa hal yang mungkin menurut Sasuke sangat penting tapi sepertinya takdir berkehendak lain karena kapal ini berguncang hebat, eh tunggu dulu, apa ini gempa? Sungguh mustahil kan kalau terasa gempa pada saat berada di kapal laut di tengah lautan.

"_DEMON_!"

Salah seorang dari mereka berteriak panik setelah melihat sosok monster yang muncul dari dalam air berbentuk ular yang ukurannya sangat besar sekali. Sasuke yakin itu adalah ular yang ikut serta dalam menghancurkan Kohona, tidak bukan ular. Bentuknya memang seperti ular tapi monster itu memiliki dua tangan dan dua kaki besar yang mirip kaki katak juga memiliki dua sirip di punggung dan ekor yang panjang tidak lupa kedua tanduknya. jadi itukah sosok _Demon_?

PANIK

Ya itulah yang terjadi di kapal ini. Mereka pasti merasa ketakutan dengan kemunculan _Demon_ yang mendadak bahkan sedekat ini, mereka tidak mempunyai kesiapan apapun untuk menghadapi monster berbentuk seperti ular yang bernama _Demon_ itu saat ini. Bisa dilihat Tenten yang berusaha menenangkan teman-temannya meskipun raut wajahnya terlihat ketakutan, kekhawatiran dan keputus asaan.

Bisa dilihat _Demon_ terus menuju kesini, semua orang yang ada di kapal ini pasti berfikiran hal yang sama tapi sepertinya perkiraan mereka salah karena _Demon_ hanya melewati kapal yang saat ini mereka tumpangi. Meskipun hanya sekedar melewati saja, gerakan _Demon_ cukup menyebabkan gelombang ombak mirip tsunami sehingga membuat kapal terguncang hebat. Ini kah Demon? Kalau iya apa tujuannya menghancurkan dunia ini? Kenapa kemunculuannya selalu membawa malapetaka? Sasuke bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri sehingga membuatnya lengah dan terpental dari kapal.

"SASUKE!" Meskipun gerakan reflek Tenten cukup cepat dan berniat menggapai tangan Sasuke untuk menolongnya tapi dia terlambat, Sasuke telah terjatuh kedalam lautan dan terhisap oleh pusaran air.

**O_O O_O**

Di tepi pantai di sebuah pulau tampak seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna biru sebiru batu Shappire dan kulit tan kecoklatan dengan "giant blade shuriken" dipunggungnya sedang berlatih, meskipun panasnya terik matahari tapi sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi semangatnya untuk berlatih. Menebas pohon kelapa satu persatu menggunakan giant blade shuriken yang dia lempar dan seakan seperti bumerang shurikennya melayang kembali ke tangannya dengan mudah, melatih kecepatan pukulannya pada kelapa yang berjatuhan, hingga berlari di perairan pantai. Tidak sengaja sang pirang menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang tergeletak di tepi pantai entah pingsan atau tertidur sehingga dia memutuskan untuk menolongnya.

"A-ano, kau tidak apa-apa? hey bangunlah!" Karena tidak mendapat reaksi apapun akhirnya si pirang memutuskan untuk membalikkan tubuh orang yang tergeletak itu, sekedar untuk melihat wajahnya saja, tapi wajahnya ah bukan, bahkan seluruh tubuh pemuda yang tergeletak ini sudah berwarna pucat.

"j-jangan-jangan dia sudah mati lagi!" Si pirang menjauh karena ketakutan, keringatnya terus bercucuran bukan karena panasnya terik matahari tapi karena dia paling benci dengan hal-hal yang seperti ini. Kalau melihat mayat oke dia sudah biasa tapi yang dia takutkan adalah kalau-kalau mayat itu bangkit dan mengganggunya, sepenarnya dia tidak suka menyebutnya tapi dia sungguh tidak suka... HANTU!

"hn? aku belum mati, dobe!" Pemuda yang berkulit pucat itu -yang ternyata Sasuke- akhirnya bangkit dan terbangun, dan itu sungguh membuat si pirang shock berat, ternyata hantu itu ada! mana hantunya bawa-bawa pedang lagi seakan memiliki dendam ingin membunuh siapapun yang dia lihat.

"Hwaaaaa! HANTU! t-tolong jangan bunuh aku, aku mohon banyak hal yang masih ingin aku lakukan! aku belum mau mati!" Si pirang hanya berlutut memohon sambil memejamkan matanya, sungguh sial nasibnya disaat sedang serius berlatih dia bertemu "hantu" padahal niatnya baik mau menolong eh malah mau dibunuh.

"Urusai, dobe!"

Eh tunggu dulu, kalau dipikir-pikir mana ada hantu yang menapakkan kakinya. Si pirang akhirnya membuka matanya dan menatap pemuda yang ada di depannya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Terus menatap sambil mengkedip-kedip kan matanya, eh ternyata manusia ya? meskipun kulitnya pucat tapi si pirang yakin kalau "sosok" yang di depannya itu manusia.

Twitch

Urat kemarahan si pirang akhirnya bermunculan, dia baru ingat kalau tadi "sosok" yang di depannya ini telah mengatainya DOBE, ngatainnya 2 kali lagi! Padahal baru saja bertemu tapi mulutnya udah gak sopan!

Akhirnya si pirang berdiri mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan pemuda berkulit pucat yang sedari tadi juga memperhatikannya, tidak lupa si pirang menunjuk-nunjuknya. "Heh teme! dengar baik-baik ya, namaku U-ZU-MA-KI NA-RU-TO dan aku bukan DO-BE!"

"hn."

Hanya itu jawaban dari Sasuke sebelum dia menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor karena pasir pantai dan itu sangat membuat Naruto jengkel, udah ngatain bukannya minta maaf malah ngacangin pula! tapi kalau diliat-liat Naruto belum pernah melihat sosok pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya itu, juga dilihat dari pakaiannya dia pasti bukan berasal dari sini lagi pula kalau dia berasal dari pulau ini Naruto pasti mengenalnya karena dia sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal di pulau ini dan mengenal baik seluruh penduduk yang ada di sini. Kesimpulannya kalau bukan orang lokal dia pasti orang luar yang ada keperluan di sini.

"ne teme, kau berasal dari mana? sebelumnya aku belum pernah liatmu, apa kau tersesat atau butuh bantuan? aku bisa menolongmu hehe." kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan senyuman ciri khasnya, ya meskipun cowok didepannya ini sungguh menyebalkan tapi kalo soal menolong si pirang ini tidak pandang bulu.

Bawel dan berisik, ya itulah kesimpulan Sasuke terhadap Naruto. Sebenarnya Sasuke bingung kenapa banyak orang berisik yang di temuinya belakangan ini, apa ini karma karena pemilik mata onyx ini selalu mengacuhkan orang-orang yang berbicara kepadanya? kalau iya dia sungguh menyesali sikapnya dan akan mengurangi sikap acuhnya terhadap siapapun meski dia tipe orang yang hanya berbicara seperlunya saja. oke balik ke inti permasalah, sebenarnya Sasuke ingin bilang kalau dia berasal dari Konoha tapi dia teringat beberapa saat lalu reaksi Tenten yang aneh mendengar kata konoha. Ngomong-ngomong Tenten, apa setelah kejadian itu mereka yang di kapal baik-baik saja ya? entahlah Sasuke gak bisa mengambil kesimpulan apapun saat ini, dia sendiri saja hanya ingat saat dia jatuh kedalam laut dan bangun-bangun sudah ada disini.

"Aku, berasal dari Konoha." Sasuke berharap ucapannya tidak salah, ya kalau pun ada yang salah setidaknya dia berharap kalau si pirang ini bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Ko-konoha?" bisa Sasuke lihat kalau Naruto sedikit berkeringat setelah mendengar nama Konoha, tapi setelah diam sesaat dia menggelengkan kepalanya seakan berkata 'tidak mungkin dalam hatinya'

"Ano teme, apa kau terkena racun _Demon_ sehingga kau mengalami gangguan dalam ingatanmu? karena Kohona kan..." sesaat setelah berbicara menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Konoha sudah hancur 1000 tahun yang lalu karena di serang Demon."

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Ini sungguh gila, Sasuke sangat yakin kalau beberapa hari yang lalu dia masih menjadi murid sekolah biasa di Konoha sebelum penyerangan Demon dan bertemu dengan bocah calon Summoner, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!

**To Be Continue...**

**Mohon reviewnya ya senpai ^^~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Story To The End**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto & Final Fantasy X © Square Enix**

**Pairing : Belum ada**

**Rate : Mungkin T**

**Warning : Oc, OOC, Typo, Alur berantakan, Bahasa tidak baku**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship**

**Selamat Membaca ^^~**

'I-ini tidak mungkin, Konoha hancur 1000 tahun silam, lalu kenapa aku bisa berada disini?' Kata-kata itu seakan me-replay sendiri dipikiran sang pemuda bermata onyx. Dia terdiam mencoba mencerna kata-kata Naruto meskipun tidak masuk akal akan tetapi, tidak ada kebohongan sama sekali yang tersirat di mata Naruto.

**Chapter 3 : Sasuke's Belief**

Naruto yang sedari tadi menatap miris ke arah Sasuke mulai berfikir, ternyata dia memang benar-benar terkena Toxin, atau biasa disebut racun demon sehingga dia kehilangan memorinya. Naruto sangat mengerti perasaan Sasuke saat ini, perasaan dimana sedih akan kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya, perasaan kesal karena tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang dirinya juga perasaan dendam terhadap Demon yang telah menghancurkan hidup sekaligus perasaannya. Naruto bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau Pemuda dihadapannya ini telah merasakan pahitnya hidup karena ulah monster jahat yang sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan yang dengan mudahnya memporak-porandakan setiap tempat yang dia singgahi atau mungkin juga sekedar melewati, tidak berperasaan? Ya mana mungkin ada monster yang memiliki perasaan. Naruto yakin di suatu tempat yang jauh disana tempat dimana Sasuke dilahirkan dan dibesarkan sudah tidak berbentuk saat ini atau mungkin apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu sepenuhnya benar kalau dia berasal dari Konoha... Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, meskipun sulit tapi Naruto berusaha ingin mempercayai sepenuhnya kata-kata Sasuke.

"Ano Teme, ku anggap kau memang terkena Toxin. Aku mengerti saat ini kau sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirimu tapi aku berjanji, aku akan membantumu." Naruto tersenyum lebar dengan ciri khasnya untuk meyakinkan Sasuke kalau dirinya benar-benar niat ingin membantu.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi terhanyut oleh pikirannya sendiri sedikit tersadar dengan kata-kata Naruto. Membantu? Ya tidak salah jika saat ini Sasuke mempercayainya, lagi pula entah kenapa ada perasaan yang aneh ketika bertemu Naruto, sama seperti pertama kali bertemu Yuki seperti perasaan...

Rindu terhadap teman lama?

"Hn." Sekilas Sasuke terlihat tersenyum dan itu membuat Naruto berkaca-kaca melihatnya. Sugoi~ orang bermuka datar seperti Sasuke bisa tersenyum juga, sungguh keajaiban dari sang Goddess!

"Hehe, Yosh! Ayo kita Stepper Village!" Naruto berjalan dengan penuh semangat menuju desanya diikuti dengan Sasuke yang dibelakangnya, saat ini berada di dekat Naruto yang sangat mengetahui seluk beluk tentang pulau ini atau mungkin seluruh Halvelt adalah hal yang paling bijak dibanding harus berjalan sendirian tanpa arah. Mereka terus berjalan hingga sampai di tepian seperti jurang yang dibawahnya masih ada laut, tapi tidak sedalam lautan di pantai tadi palingan disini kedalamannya hanya berkisar 5 sampai 6 meter.

"Kau yakin ini jalan benar?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melihat keadaan laut yang di bawahnya, meskipun tampak indah tapi kejeniusannya mampu menganalisis kalau laut ini... Berpenghuni?

"Hehe." Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar, kemudian mendorong Sasuke hingga jatuh ke perairan laut sebelum dia menyusul Sasuke. "Huaah, ayo kita berenang adu cepat sampai ketepian sana." Sebelum Sasuke sempat mengomel karena Naruto seenaknya saja mendorongnya, eh Naruto malah seenak jidatnya saja mendeklarasikan kompetisi adu cepat berenang. Meskipun terkesan kekanakan tapi bagi Sasuke ini cukup menarik, sekedar refreshing untuk moodnya saja yang belakangan ini down karena hal-hal yang menurutnya mustahil.

"Yang kalah ULAT!" Naruto berenang secepat mungkin meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, meskipun cukup sederhana tapi hanya cara ini yang bisa Naruto lakukan untuk menghibur Sasuke agar mengalihkan pikirannya ke hal lain. Naruto tau Sasuke mungkin masih shock. Jika Naruto berada di posisi Sasuke yang tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang dirinya ataupun yang lainnya pasti akan merasa seperti orang yang tersesat di tengah hutan dan kesepian. Karena itu sebisa mungkin Naruto ingin menjadi tambang yang akan menarik Sasuke dari jurang kesepian. Naif memang, tapi saat ini hanya menolong Sasuke lah yang sangat dia ingin lakukan karena entah kenapa wajah Sasuke mengingatkan Naruto pada wajah seseorang, seseorang yang sangat Naruto kenal.

Kalah? Hah, mana ada kata kalah dalam kamus Sasuke terlebih hanya lomba berenang melawan cowok yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Dengan kemampuan renangnya Sasuke berhasil membalap ketinggalannya tadi sehingga saat ini keduanya berada di posisi yang sejajar tapi tidak lama kemudian keduanya terpaksa berhenti ditengah persaingan mereka karena di sambut oleh sekumpulan Dark Beast. Dugaan Sasuke tentang laut 'berpenghuni' ternyata benar. Dark Beast yang saat ini menghadang keduanya di tengah laut bentuknya seperti ikan piranha akan tetapi besar piranhanya tidak wajar karena besarnya kira-kira 4 kali lipat dari ikan piranha pada umumnya.

Kalau orang biasa sih pasti saat ini akan berenang menjauh karena ketakutan dihadang puluhan piranha tapi tidak dengan Sasuke dan Naruto yang terbukti saat ini mereka saling pandang dan menyeringai, seakan keduanya memahami isi pikiran masing-masing kalau saat ini mereka antusias ingin adu kemampuan, siapa yang terkuat diantara keduanya. Puluhan piranha itu memandang mereka dengan tatapan kelaparan dan tanpa aba-aba mereka langsung berenang ke arah keduanya. Naruto yang sigap langsung mengambil Giant Blade Shuriken dari punggungnya dan melemparkan ke arah piranha-piranha tersebut, hanya berhasil mengenai 5 piranha sekaligus karena monster-monster itu menghindar dengan cepatnya. Sisanya tetap gigih ingin menyerang Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto yang masih belum siap karena jeda dimana menunggu shurikennya kembali, Sasuke maju menghadapi semuanya. Serangan Sasuke yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh kasat mata karena tiba-tiba dia yang berada di belakang kawanan piranha itu yang sekarang bentuknya masing-masing terbelah dua telah meletakkan kembali pedangnya kedalam sarungnya, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sasuke menyeringai kearah Naruto dan melanjutkan renangnya, Naruto hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Gila nih orang, dengan mudah dia mengalahkan monster-monster tersebut udah gitu nyantai banget lagi.

"Kau sangat lambat dobe." Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu tiba didaratan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Naruto naik.

"Haah~ ku akui kau sungguh hebat teme!" Naruto membalas uluran tangan Sasuke untuk naik. "Tapi bisa kan gak terus-terusan manggil aku dobe, aku kan punya nama." Naruto jalan mendahului Sasuke karena merasa jengkel dengan julukan "Dobe"nya, mentang-mentang dia lebih hebat tapi bukan berarti bisa mengejeknya orang terus-menerus kan?

"Hn? Kau sendiri juga terus memanggilku teme." Balas Sasuke yang mengikuti Naruto dari belakang tidak mau kalah.

"Habis aku kan gak tau namamu!" Sesaat Naruto membalikkan badannya ke arah Sasuke sambil memasang wajah kesal, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Kata pemuda beriris onyx tersebut, bukannya Sasuke gak mau memberi tahu namanya tapi karena dari awal Sasuke banyak pikiran sehingga lupa untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"U-uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto membalikkan badannya dan menatap mata onyx Sasuke dalam-dalam sebelum melakukan gerakan yang menurut Sasuke... Aneh. Naruto sangat senang bisa bertemu Sasuke hingga tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan apapun. Sasuke hanya menaikkan alisnya melihat tingkah Naruto. "Ja-jadi kau anak paman Fugaku? Pantas saja aku seperti pernah melihatmu, wajah kalian sungguh mirip!"

Sasuke tidak menyangka, bukan hanya Tenten tapi ternyata Naruto juga kenal dengan mendiang Ayahnya. "Kau kenal dengan ayahku?"

"Bukan hanya kenal! Aku bahkan pernah bercerita banyak dengannya. Dia itu teman baik ayahku, meskipun aku hanya bertemu sekali dengannya tapi aku sungguh senang bisa kenal dengannya." Sambil melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, Naruto bercerita begitu antusias.

"Ayahku teman baik ayahmu?."

"Tepat sekali, mereka itu Guardian yang sangat hebat. Bersama High Summoner Dan, juga Kakashi-sama mereka berempat adalah pahlawan yang sangat dihormati di seluruh Halvelt, karena itu semua orang pasti kenal dengan nama Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Fugaku, Hatake Kakashi dan Katou Dan." Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar. Mendengar penjelasan Naruto, ada tersirat kebahagiaan serta rasa bangga di wajah Sasuke. Ternyata mendiang ayahnya adalah orang hebat. Sasuke sangat mengenal ke empat nama tersebut, meskipun selain ayahnya dia hanya mengenal Kakashi tapi Sasuke juga sering mendengar nama dua orang lainnya. Jadi sekarang Sasuke mengerti kalau Naruto merupakan putra Namikaze Minato karena setau Sasuke Kakashi tidak memiliki anak, juga High Summoner Katou Dan yang merupakan ayah dari Yuki. Yang Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto dan Yuki memiliki Nama belakang yang berbeda dengan ayah mereka masing-masing? Sudahlah, lagi pula bukan Sasuke banget kalau mau tau urusan orang.

Selanjutnya tentang Hatake Kakashi. Sasuke sangat mengenalnya karena beliau merupakan wali yang selama ini mengurus Sasuke setelah ayahnya meninggal. Meskipun Kakashi orang yang pendiam, tapi Sasuke sudah menganggapnya seperti kakaknya sendiri. Mengingat tentang Kakashi, Sasuke hanya tersenyum miris karena terakhir kali dia bertemu Kakashi pada saat dirumahnya sebelum berangkat sekolah yang kemudian terjadilah penghancuran Konoha. Meskipun harapannya tipis tapi Sasuke sungguh berharap semoga Kakashi masih hidup hingga saat ini, karena hanya Kakashi lah satu-satunya keluarga -bagi Sasuke- yang dia miliki saat ini. Mendengar Cerita dari Naruto, Sasuke yakin kalau Naruto tidak mengetahui kalau selama ini Kakashi berada Konoha -1000 tahun yang lalu- bukan di dunia ini.

"Ne teme, kita sudah sampai!" Seru Naruto dengan keras hingga Sasuke menutup kedua kupingnya.

"Oh ya satu lagi." Kali ini Naruto berbisik di dekatnya. "Kalu bisa kau jangan sembarang menyebut Konoha ya, karena Konoha itu tempat suci jadi sungguh tabu jika hanya menyebutnya dengan nama Konoha. Orang-orang biasanya menyebutnya Secred Ground." Lanjutnya, Sasuke mengerti apa yang di ucapkan Naruto. Meskipun sedih mendengar tanah kelahirannya sekarang telah menjadi tempat yang suci, karena saat ini Sasuke tidak mengetahui bagaimana bentuk Konoha saat ini. "Oke ayo Teme!"

'Jadi ini Stepper Village?' Pikir Sasuke, dia pernah mendengar desa ini dari Kakashi. Desa ini bentuknya sungguh sederhana, hanya ada satu bangunan besar yang depannya terdapat pondok-pondok rumah penduduk. Meskipun desa ini sederhana, tapi desa ini merupakan tahap awal dari para Summoner yang akan mendapatkan kekuatan mereka sebagai Summoner dan mendapatkan Holy Beast pertamanya.

**Sasuke POV**

"Naruto! Kau dari mana saja?! Sudah 3 hari kau tidak pulang!" Aku bisa mendengar suara wanita lanjut usia, aku menggerakkan kepalaku yang dari tadi melihat sekeliling desa ini ke arah si pemilik suara.

"Hehe, maaf nek Chiyo, aku habis berlatih." Balas Naruto. "Oh iya nek! ini perkenalkan teman baruku, putra dari paman Uchiha Fugaku namanya Sasuke!" Naruto memperkenalkan ku kepada wanita tua yang bernama Chiyo itu. Sesaat bisa kulihat raut wajahnya sama persis seperti Naruto yang mendengar namaku pertama kali, mungkin mulai saat ini aku akan terbiasa jika orang-orang yang mengetaui nama Uchiha akan bereaksi seperti ini.

"Goddess memberkatimu nak!" Kata wanita tua ini setelah melakukan gerakan aneh, aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa maskud dari gerakan aneh yang nenek ini lakukan. "Aku sungguh gembira bisa bertemu putra dari sang legenda."

"Eh udah deh nek ngobrolnya, saat ini Sasuke kan pasti kelelahan. Aku akan mengantarnya dulu ke rumahku ya." Seru Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah aku dan Chiyo.

"Tunggu Naruto ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan." Wanita tua itu berjalan sedikit menjauhi ku dan di ikuti oleh Naruto. Mereka berbisik entah apa yang dibicarakan yang pasti aku gak tertarik ikut campur urusan orang lain tapi setelah acara bisik-bisik itu aku melihat Naruto membelalakkan matanya yang pasti aku gak bisa menebak kalau dia senang apa sedih.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Chiyo, Naruto mengisyaratkan aku untuk mengikutinya hingga sampai di salah satu pondok yang merupakan rumah Naruto. Didalamnya sungguh sederhana, hanya ada dua buah kasur yang dibatasi meja bundar, 2 buah lemari - yang aku gak tau apa isinya- dan dapur kecil. Sungguh suasanya sangat sederhana, berbeda jauh kalau dibanding dengan rumahku bahkan pondok ini jauh lebih kecil dari kamarku.

"Hoaam" Naruto duduk dan segera berbaring di salah satu kasur. "Istirahatlah teme, anggap saja rumah sendiri. Aku tidur duluan ya, gara-gara latihan selama 3 hari full badanku remuk semua." Kemudian aku mendengar dengkurannya. Aku juga segera membaringkan tubuhku di kasur yang satunya, banyak sekali hal yang telah aku alami tapi dari sekian banyaknya peristiwa hanya satu yang sangat membuatku penasaran. Dimanakah Yuki saat ini? Itu lah yang terus terngiang dipikiranku hingga tanpa sadar aku tertidur.

**O_O O_O**

Aku terbangun karena sinar matahari pagi yang menembus dari pintu rumah Naruto, dari pada dibilang pintu sih lebih cocok dibilang kain pembatas. Pintunya mirip pintu kemah yang hanya beruba terpal. Pagi ya? Padahal aku tidur dari kemarin siang, mungkin sakin lelahnya aku sampai tidur seharian. Aku melihat Naruto tidak ada di kasur yang satu lagi karena itu aku memutuskan untuk keluar.

"Benarkah? Apa dia baik-baik saja ya?" Seru salah satu penduduk. Entah apa yang terjadi para penduduk sedang berkerumun di depan bangunan besar yang menurutku itu kuil dari desa ini.

"Ku harap dia tidak apa-apa." Lagi-lagi penduduk berbisik-bisik seperti mengkhawatirkan seseorang.

"Teme kau sudah bangun?." Naruto yang tadi berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang menghampiriku ketika melihatku keluar dari pondoknya.

"Hn. Dobe, kenapa mereka terlihat panik begitu."

"Etto, di dalam ada seorang Summoner yang sudah 2 hari belum selesai melakukan Praying." Begitu mendengarnya entah kenapa sekilas muncul bayangan Yuki di pikiranku.

Tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang terus memanggil namaku, aku segera berlari menerobos kerumunan orang-orang untuk memasuki kuil tersebut.

Stepper Temple

Menurut penjaga yang ada di dalamnya, itulah nama kuil ini. Didalamnya terdapat banyak patung-patung berbentuk manusia dan banyak lilin yang menghiasinya. Begitu masuk kedalam kuil ini aku bisa mendengar suara-suara orang menyanyikan lagu yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal liriknya, tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan sedih begitu mendengar lagunya.

Di ujung kuil ini terdapat 2 patung besar berbentuk manusia yang ditengah-tengahnya merupakan tangga yang panjang, tepat diatas tangga tersebut terdapat pintu lagi yang dijaga ketat oleh penjaganya. Mungkin saja Summoner yang melakukan Praying ada didalam sana!

"Biarkan aku masuk kedalam!" Seruku kepada penjaga yang berada di depan pintu tersebut.

"Pintu ini merupakan Cloister Of Trials yang hanya boleh dimasuki oleh Summoner dan Guardiannya. Orang yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk. Itu sudah peraturan!" Kata penjaga itu dengan tegasnya.

"Tapi di dalam ada Summoner yang dalam bahaya!" Kataku tidak mau kalah.

"Tetap saja tidak boleh! he- hei!" Aku tidak mengubris penjaga tersebut dan nekat untuk memasuki pintu itu, beruntunglah aku karena penjaga itu tidak mengikutiku masuk kedalam sini. Penjaga itu pasti tidak berani masuk karena peraturan yang dia sebut-sebut tadi. Peraturan bodoh, memangnya untuk menolong orang harus pakai aturan apa?!

"Jadi ini ya Cloister Of Trials." Ini merupakan jalan penghubung antara kuil dan tempat suci untuk Summoner melakukan Praying. Isinya jauh berbeda dengan kuil, jika di kuil terdapat banyak patung disini hanyaada tembok-tembok dengan ukiran atau simbol yang aneh. Aku terus berjalan lurus kedepan dengan hati-hati, tanpa sadar di depanku hanyalah tembok tanpa ada jalan lain. Aku berani bersumpah kalau di sini hanya ada satu jalan tapi kenapa pas di ujung sini merupakan jalan buntu? Lalu kemana Summoner itu?

"Teme!" Aku segera membalikkan badanku begitu mendengar suara Naruto, ternyata dia mengikutiku. "Kau gila teme, nekad sekali kamu masuk kedalam sini." Naruto yang terengah-engah sambil berlari ke arahku, kemudian dia menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lutunya. (Author: kaya orang abis lari-larian gitu deh haha)

"Aku tidak gila, dobe! Aku hanya ingin menolong Summoner tersebut." Memang benar, saat ini aku harus menolong Summoner itu, meskipun aku bertaruh dengan harapanku yang tipis ini, tapi semoga Summoner itu adalah Yuki.

"Tapi benar juga sih, gimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Summoner itu." Naruto melihat di sekeliling dan kemudian menatap ke arahku. "Kenapa disini jalan buntu ya?." Itulah yang jadi pertanyaanku saat ini, kenapa jalan menuju tempat Summoner melakukan Praying ini buntu? Sungguh penuh dengan teka-teki, jadi inikah yang dinamakan Cloyster Of Trials? tantangan menuju tempat Praying.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, padahal aku yakin disini cuma satu-satunya jalan." Aku tidak mau menyerah sampai disini, percuma jika sudah masuk kedalam sini tapi aku harus keluar dengan sia-sia. Aku terus menelurusi tembok disini sambil memperhatikan dengan cermat, mungkin saja ada petunjuk tentang bagaimana masuk kedalam ruangan dengan cara yang tidak terduga.

"Hmm." Seakan berfikir, Naruto melipat kedua tangan didadanya dan bersender pada tembok tersebut. Seketika tembok itu bergerak ke kiri dan terbukalah jalan baru, mungkin Saja pada saat Naruto bersender disana dia tidak sengaja menekan sesuatu yang membuat tembok itu bergeser. "Eh, padahal aku hanya menyender pada tembok tersebut, apa aku menyentuh sesuatu ya?"

"Kau jenius dobe!" Langsung saja aku menuju ke dalamnya yang berupa lorong dengan tangga menuju kebawah. Lorong itu hanya muat untuk satu orang, aku berjalan di depan dan Naruto mengikutiku dari belakang. Semakin kebawah, suara lagu nyanyian yang sedari tadi aku dengar begitu masuk kuil ini terdengar semakin besar, juga semakin dekat. Begitu sampai, aku hanya melihat sosok seorang perempuan berambut lurus panjang, dengan pakaian -yang menurutku tetap aneh- berwarna coklat seperti terbuat dari kain sutra.

"Hinata!" Naruto memanggil gadis tersebut, sepertinya mereka berdua sudah saling kenal. Gadis itu segera membalikkan badannya dengan tatapan penuh ke khawatiran. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini Hinata?"

"Naruto-kun? Aku... Bagaimana ini didalam, di-dia belum keluar juga, aku sudah menunggunya hampir 2 hari." Kata Hinata sambil gemetaran, ada sebutir kristal jatuh dari sudut matanya. Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan memegang kedua bahunya.

"Jangan khawatir, Summoner itu orang yang dipilih oleh Goddess pasti dia itu sangat kuat." Naruto tersenyum untuk menenangkan Hinata yang saat ini panik, mataku yang tadinya menatap Naruto dan Hinata sekarang tertuju pada pintu kecil yang perlahan terbuka.

Muncullah seseorang yang keluar dari pintu, dia berjalan terhuyung-huyung layaknya orang yang akan terjatuh. Baru saja aku ingin menolongnya tetapi gadis yang bernama Hinata itu dengan cepat tanggap dan segera menangkap orang tersebut.

_Saat bertemu kembali, aku menyadari akan ada banyak rintangan yang akan menghadang tapi aku yakin aku tidak sendirian._

"Yuki-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yuki katanya? Aku membelalakkan mataku karena tidak percaya, ternyata dugaanku benar kalau Summoner itu adalah Yuki. Penampilannya sedikit berbeda, rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang dan seingatku warna rambutnya yang berwarna hazel sekarang menjadi warna biru muda. Meskipun penampilannya sedikit berbeda tapi aku yakin dia itu Yuki, ada perasaan lega ketika aku melihatnya lagi. Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja.

_Di kemudian hari akan ada orang-orang yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku, untuk menjadi kekuatanku, untuk meyakinkanku kalau kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja, untuk membantuku meringankan beratnya beban ini._

"Hinata, aku berhasil. Aku telah menjadi Summoner!"

_ Karena sekarang, kisah tentang diriku baru saja dimulai._

**To Be Continue...**

**Yatta! chapter 3 selesai~ Di chapter ini semua sudah jelas tentang kenapa Sasuke yang sebelumnya dari Konoha bisa mengerti beberapa tentang Halvelt dan hal yang lainnya. Kalau di chapter-chapter selanjutnya kalian ketemu huruf yang bergaris miring, itu Sasuke lagi ngomong sama dirinya sendiri ya. Oh ya satu lagi jika kalian penasaran dengan ciri-ciri fisik Oc aka Yuki lihat saja Katou Dan (di ff ini oc itu anaknya Dan), cuma beda di bentuk rambut dan tinggi aja kok hehe...**

**Next,**

**Mohon reviewnya ya senpai ^^~**


End file.
